Ain't no Party Like a Timelord Party
by SuckMyDeck
Summary: The Doctor just began attending college, and he was not there with intentions of being the stereotypical student. His time was instantly engulfed with studies, and his classes. Until one day, his friend the Master appeared, and told him about this party... [Doctor Who/AU- During flashback's it's the 10th Doctor. For the hell of hte pairing.]


It was the typical Saturday night in the dorms of Gallifrey university. The Doctor, who has an exam in the history of the Daleks the following day, was knee high in his studying. His nose tucked snuggly into his book, as he read away. He had been stressing recently. Nothing put him under more pressure than his own problems. Not a problem was given when he helped all of his friends ready for the exam, or when he answered the prep questions during lectures, but it never failed; every time that paper was laid in front of him, he'd freeze up, get nervous and forget everything. Part of him thought it was because he wasn't studying enough, so he'd made a decision to study twice as hard this time. He couldn't afford to fail this test. If he did, he'd lose 56% on his overall percentile for this semester. If he did that, he wouldn't be able to get the voucher from the university so he can finally get his own TARDIS.

All of his friends had their own, and to be honest, the Doctor was a bit jealous. His determination to get that voucher was far too great. So, when he was one his way to his dorm today from classes, he vowed to himself he wouldn't leave his room until he'd re-read every history book, and informative article that he'd need know for the exam. That being decided, when the day of the exam looming over him, he locked himself in his room, and hit the books.

Books upon books, and thing white pages littered the room's floor. There sat the doctor, in the corner of his bed, nibbling frustratingly at the golden tip of his pencil. Brows furrow, and moist with sweat, he was grumbling as he ran semi-bored eyes over the page he was reading. Upon finally reaching the final paragraph on the page, he exhaled, slowly lowering the pencil, bringing his gaze up from the printed words to rub his temples.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up," the Doctor said to himself, before scowling, and quickly shaking his head. "No. I said I would study this until I've finished the book. Only 2 more chapters to go anyway."

His attempt at enthusiasm towards the situation was actually just his pride. He knew everything there was to know, he just couldn't quite figure out what was so different. What was it that struck him once he was handed the test? What always caused him to choke? The Doctor immediately became lot in these thoughts, not even realizing it, as the door to his room gently creaked open.

In an attempt to not seem so far out of it, he slowly drew his eyes to the door, to see who would be visiting him at such a late hour. To his surprise, there stood the Master. Arms crossed, leaning sideways against the door frame as he looked over at the Doctor with a Cheshire grin.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, Master," the Doctor asked, sitting up at full attention, placing an open palm onto the textbook he was reading, and sliding it off before walking over to his mini-fridge to pull out two cans of soda.

"I wasn't expecting to be here...," Master answered, as the Doctor tossed him a can. He caught it, tipping the top of the can away from himself as he slid a finger under the tab and popped it open. Small splashes of pop fell to the carpeted floor below, and the Doctor gave a surly look.

"Do you have to do that every time I give you a drink?"

"No," the other replied, moving from the doorway, and over to the bed, making himself welcome to take a seat. "It's just fun to watch you squirm over it."

The Doctor's eyes followed him, a gentle frown on his face. He was never too fond of the Master, but they certainly weren't enemies. Honestly, it wasn't until his 150th birthday, that he'd decided to give the other male a proper chance at friendship, and forever stop considering him as "an egotistical maniac with a hidden under layer of insanity".

"So why are you here then?," the Doctor inquire, leaning against the wall beside the mini-fridge, popping open and taking a swig of his soda.

"To invite you."

"Invite me to where?"

"The party."

"**No.**," the Doctor replied sternly, giving his head a firm shake. "I already promised myself I was no-"

"Don't start, pretty boy. I know all about your plan," Master said, cutting him off, leaving the Doctor, echoing the words pretty boy , with a confused look on his face.  
"I already know what your problem is. Why you seem to gag whenever you have a test. And I know how to solve it."

The Doctor's brows furrowed as he quirked his head to the side, "And what would that be?"

Before he says another word, Master rises from his seat, and walks towards the door. "I'll help you solve the problem, before I explain what the problem was." With that, he set down the can, and turned back to the Doctor. "Fair enough?"

Dumbfounded, and now slightly excited because of the sudden cringe of mystery, the Doctor nods. His own can lowering as well, his expectant gaze holding.

"Fair enough," he said, shooting a hand out to catch his jacket. The Master had tossed it to him.

"Put that on, and we'll be on our way."

The Doctor did as requested, and in a matter of minutes they were outside. Making their way up to what seemed to be a Black Ferrari, he froze, watching the Master open the door. A large, almost goldish glow came from within the vehicle. His eyes widened, and the Doctor gave Master a playful shove in disbelief.

"You're your own TARDIS?!," he asked, his brows raised in surprise, as he continued forward, running eager hands over the outside of the alien vehicle.

"Indeed I do. Now let's go," with this, he grabbed Doctor's hand and pulled him into the Tardis.

The Doctor looked about in awe. Never being actually on board a TARDIS before, this was most indefinitely the most memorable moment in his life. The smile that was on his face was that of a child on Christmas. Immediately, almost instinctively, he ran towards the control panel, arms outstretched, as he prepared to familiarize himself with the machine. But just as quickly as he'd run to, the Master's arm shot out, taking grip of the Doctor's collar, and pulled him back.

"No touching until you know how to drive the thing," said Master, warning, before letting the now defeated Doctor go, and making his way over to the controls.

"But I know how to drive one! I've read every book, and memorized every detail," Doctor said, in an almost begging tone. His eyes fell now to his feet, as he lightly pouted.

Master, whom was leaning against the control panel, turned to face him, brow quirked. "Well, how about this, if you manage to ace your quiz after using my advice, I'll let you drive Baby for a day."

The Doctor's eyes shot open, wide with both surprise, and some disbelief. "Do you mean that?," he pressed, rushing to join Master's side.

"Of course," Master said, flipping a few of the switches on the TARDIS's control board, before that ominous, but familiar sound of it fading from their current location was heard. Flipping another switch, he turned a few nobs, and then began the inevitable jog around the panel. Pulling levers, turning nobs, dialing numbers. It was then, that the entire room began to shake. Master, whom was tight gripped to the controls, looked over at the Doctor, grinning as he watched him taking a seat beside the panel.

The Doctor's eyes were running all about the brightly lit room, expectant of anything, really. His hearts were beating triple time as he smiled, laughing loudly. He was truly amazed, and Master saw, and cherished this... Bringing a hand down on the final lever, he brought the TARDIS to an abrupt stop, making the shaking cease.

"Maybe if you're lucky," Master said, breaking the silence after finding himself just watching the Doctor in bliss, "I'll even teach you all of my tricks."

Bringing himself to his feet, the Doctor looked him over, then smiled, nodding quickly, as he rose both arms to the air above his head, laughing happily as he spoke, "It's truly amazing, isn't it?! This machine is beautiful. All of them are!," he went on, walking all about the lobby, twirling and smiling before stopping to stand before Master. "And you, are like a one man army."

Master's curiosity was peaked, and he chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"TARDIS are supposed to have 3 to 5 conductors. But you manage to do it all on your own!," his voice was boisterous with wonderful curiosity as he raised both hands to grip each of the Master's arms, giving his comrade a firm shaking. "You did it all on your own! With no help! Barely any turbulence too!"

It was then, that Master realized he'd be forever viewed in such a different way by the Doctor from now on. Before, he was only a friend, perhaps even acquaintance. But now, looking into those energetic eyes, those flaring brown orbs that seemed to glow with excitement and sheer admiration, that he was held within the Doctor's heart differently now. Something closer. Something more important.

Forcing himself to focus on the conversation, the Master nodded, and brought a hand to plop atop the smaller male's head. "Like I said. If you pass, I'll even share all of my secrets with you."

Unable to prevent his grin from growing any wider, he nodded quickly, and soon found himself clinging to the Master's waist. The Master, whom, at this point, was blushing a bright shade red, slowly, and hesitantly pulled the other closer, holding him in a warm, almost... tender, embrace.

It was then that the way he saw the Doctor changed. It was then, the Doctor and the Master fell in love. They just hadn't realized it yet.


End file.
